Where Were You?
by pandora's-lunchbox
Summary: a leah/jacob story. mixed povs. give it a try, please? :D T, just to be safe.
1. Where Were You?

**Just a short little thing; Jacob and Leah. :)  
HEYY! GUESS WHAT! I OWN TWILIGHT!!!  
no. no i really don't.**

* * *

_Where were you  
when everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
were spent by the telephone  
that never rang  
and all I needed was a call  
it never came._

I lay, curled up in the middle of this damn forest, once again. I wondered why he was even here with me. Why should he waste his time with a bitter, evil bitch like me? He had everything; a home, friends and her. He wasn't alone like me.

'Jacob Black, why are you still here?! You were never here for me before; why now?!' I hissed.

He sighed, and his eyes fluttered.

'Go back to freakin' Renes-tard; you don't need to be here.'

'I know. But I want to be here.'

I sat up in surprise; not because of the fact I had gotten a half-way decent answer out of him, but because of what he had said.

'What?'

He chuckled.

'You really don't know, do you Lee?'

'Know what?'

His voice dropped to a barely audible whisper.

'I didn't ask for this. Any of it.'

'Looking after me?' I joked.

'The imprint.'

His eyes were sad, his voice harsh. I felt my heart tremble as I looked at him. He wasn't Jacob. He was a broken remain of what used to be.

'It's forced. This bond- it's unbreakable. You can't imagine how hard this is. You're actually lucky, Leah.'

I barked out a harsh laugh, and stopped abruptly, seeing his pained expression.

'It's all false.' He said, softly.

'This moment?'

'My love for her.'

And our lips collided.

* * *

**thanks for reading guys! :)  
its my first twilight fic, so be nice?  
reviews would be great. :)**

**& shall i carry on or leave it there?**

**thanks again! :)  
**


	2. Look After You

**Okay guys, it's the next chapter. (:**

**Okay, I've never done anything longer than a one-shot before, so it won't be very good! :P**

**& of course I don't own twilight!**

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

I recoiled abruptly. As much as I was overwhelmed by the perfect bliss of that kiss, I should not have done that. Forced myself onto her. I was sure that she did not want me.

'Leah?'

'Jake…' she breathed.

'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I mean I-'

Her lips silenced mine, and we lay there, side by side, her perfect form curled into my side.

I pressed my lips onto the top of her head and a sudden realisation hit me.

'Oh crap, Lee, I've go to get back…'

'Uhhh.' I could see the hatred in her eyes as she thought of who I was going back to.

'Leah. I don't love her.'

The strong defiance in my voice startled her.

'It's totally one-sided. But this…' I sighed. 'I love you Leah. I truly do.'

'I…' She whispered. 'Don't leave me Jake.'

'I have to go, Lee. I'm sorry. I will be back for you.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.' I agreed.

I walked off, feeling my heart tear as I left her curled up on the floor.

**Thanks for reading! (:**

**Reviews would be nice. :P**

**& the song is 'look after you' by the ray.**

**Thanks again! (:**


	3. Invisible

**New chapter. (:**

**It's very short, sorry!**

**Its in Nessie's POV, and is actually hard to write!**

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

He thought I didn't know, that I couldn't tell something was happening.

He was distant.

He said he was fine, but he wasn't my Jacob anymore.

Something had happened.

He thought I couldn't detect a false note in his voice, how his arms were stiff when he hugged me, and how he broke our kisses just a fraction before he should have.

I noticed him, but he did not notice me anymore. As much as everyone assured me that I was beautiful, with my chocolate curls and creamy skin, I just did not seem to interest him anymore. I wish I knew just which sort of beauty turned his head, who he was in love with. Because I was certain it was not me.

I want to know who.

I want to know why.

And I just want to see my love returned.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are love! (:**


	4. Hallelujah

**New chapter; Leah's POV this time.**

**It's a bit of a mean scene for Nessie.**

**But, hey ho, don't like, don't read.**

**& of course I don't own twilight, duh! (:**

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

I couldn't wait much longer, just sitting here helpless.

I had to see him; but what problems would that cause?

I thought about that for a moment- then I realised that I didn't care.

I didn't bother to phase, as much as I enjoyed the freedom, I didn't have any more clothes left.

As I approached the stinking bloodsucker's house, the stench was intense and I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

'Reeking leeches.' I muttered.

I took a few more steps and my vision was suddenly tainted with scarlet as a petite girl with a mass of russet curls and a delicate blush came into my view.

How was it that she could spend eternity looking like a porcelain doll, whilst I was damned into looking like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards?

I could see that her expression soured, before she immediately replaced it with a fake, sickly smile.

'Leah!' She cooed. How I hate her.

'Where's Jake' I stated, my voice bored.

'Oh,' she exclaimed, puzzled. 'I am not sure. But I'm sure that my Jacob will be here shortly.'

That really set me off. 'My Jacob'?! How dare she?! If only she knew what had gone on earlier that day.

I barked out a rough laugh, watching her expression turn into one of bewilderment mixed with anger.

'What? What?'

'You really think that he's _your_ Jacob?'

Nessie laughed, and a sound like tinkling bells filled the air. Bitch.

'I am his imprint. He is mine and I am his. There is no need to resent me because of it Leah.'

I cackled again.

'You're simply bitter because you are unable to bear children and you have no-one that loves you.' Nessie assured, with a complacent smile. 'My mother told me.'

'Oh, yeah? Did she also tell you how she used to be in love with Jake too?'

No answer.

'Oh, and how your Dad wanted you dead, too?'

No answer.

'And how Jake hated you, too?'

That was the final straw. She snapped, just like I had hoped.

'My Jacob has _always_ loved me!'

Yeah, right.

'Oh yeah. Don't you think it's a bit weird you're gonna want to marry a guy that was there when you were born, but was still hung up on your mum? He was torn apart when she nearly died. He hated you, you freakin' mutant spawn, and I'm pretty sure he still does!'

I saw the shock on her face as a glistening tear rolled down her cheek.

My voice was softer now, but patronizing.

'He loves you by force, okay? You need to realise that.'

And with that, I walked away.

**Thanks for reading! (:**

**Wooo, I love you if you review; everyone makes my day!**

**Thanks again, and if you have any ideas for anything new, letme know! (:**


	5. Low

**This is the new chapter; just a short one.**

**Nessie's POV. (:**

_Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out,  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
'Cause what you did was low._

'He loves you by force, okay? You need to realise that.'

As soon as those words left her lips, I froze.

A single tear rolling down my cheek was the only thing betraying my emotion.

I never understood how people could get so hung up about one person- but I do now.

My whole body shut down.

I trembled, and my legs gave way.

I lay on the floor, waiting for the darkness to consume me.

It was some time later when I heard the footsteps come.

I could tell who it was at once, as he lay down and cradled me in his arms, warming my frozen body.

The silence was louder than any spoken word.

We said nothing; everything had already come out.

So I closed my eyes and drifted, as the stored tears started to flow.

**Thnaks for reading!**

**I will update soon; a longer chapter next time, I promise! (:**


	6. Daddy's Eyes

**hey guys, new chapter.  
****i'm very very sorry, its not very long.  
jake's pov.  
enjoy! (:**

_And there's something I wanna say,  
I love her too.  
And all of this has got nothing to do with you.  
And I'd like to stay but I can't because,  
I've been fooling around  
And I know that you called because  
you never even knew that it was hurting me._

I breathed heavily as I neared the Cullen's house and readied myself.

For tonight, I was going to tell Nessie everything.

As I got closer, I could hear shrieking and shouting, a low growl contrasting with a high pitched squeal.

I snarled, and sprinted forwards, knowing just what I would find.

'He loves you by force, okay? You need to realise that.'

I stopped abruptly in shock.

How could she do this to me?

I was going to tell Nessie everything, make her understand- and know Leah had ruined everything.

I saw that single, solitary tear roll down Nessie's cheek and felt a ripping pain in my chest, like my heart was being torn apart once again.

Did she not know that her pain was my pain?

I just wanted her to be happy.

Like that's going to happen know.

As Leah walked away, I phased and chased after her, throwing her to the ground.

My anger and hurt were echoed on her face, as a growl rumbled in my throat.

She phased and bared her teeth at me.

'Why did you do that Leah? Why?'

'That little bitch deserved to know. She's so up herself anyway. She needed bringing back to the real world.'

'Leah!'

'What? It's true. Not everyone's life is as freakin' perfect as hers.'

It was then that I realised how much hurt, so much pain she was feeling.

'I was going to tell her.'

No answer.

'Everything.'

No answer, once again.

'You don't have a clue, do you?!' My fury overwhelmed me. 'Her pain is my pain. I just want her to be happy!'

'Well why didn't you just stay with her then. Have a freakin' perfect life. You shouldn't even bother with ME!'

And with that she ran off.

I knew that there was no point trying to talk to her now.

I exhaled and a thought struck me.

Nessie.

I quickly phased and dressed, than ran back to where Leah had left her.

No; Where I had left her.

What sort of imprint was I?

One that didn't care.

She was there, frozen, her arms across her chest, trying to hold herself together.

She was exactly like Bella when that filthy bloodsucker had left.

I lay down beside her, knowing that there was nothing else to say now.

Everything had come out.

After a while, I stretched out my muscles and thought that I should really take her home.

But it wasn't as simple as that.

I picked her up easily, as she felt feather-light to me.

As I sprinted back to the main leech's house, I thought about when I was in this exact position, carrying Bella to that clearing in the woods. That hadn't ended well between us either; I guess this was just history repeating itself again.

Except last time that happened, Edward had not been mad at me; I was pretty sure this time would be very different.

I took the last few steps towards the door as Nessie started to stir.

I sighed, and opened the door.

And looked into the eyes of eight furious vampires.

**thanks for reading! (:  
constructive critisism welcomed. (i can't spell...)  
& thanks again! (:  
review, please?**


	7. Call The Police

_And all I see,  
is a mass of confusion, _

_Who I am and what I gotta be,  
yeah._

I can hear them shouting now.

On and on.

Will they ever stop?

I winced as I heard daddy slam Jake up against the wall, shouting in his face.

I wish he would stop; Jake's pain is my pain.

Even if he doesn't love me anymore.

I try to block them out, but it is this mass of craziness is too large, too vast to control.

Mummy is taking him off now, speaking quietly. I can hear the pain in her voice, cracked and brittle.

'How could you, Jacob? You're supposed to make her happy. I thought that's what you wanted?'

'I do, but-'

'But WHAT?!' Her voice was rising now, the anger seeping through.

'I do love her, Bells. I'm just not in love with her. Like you told me.'

'Oh, yes? And you love her so much that you go around behind her back with that… with that…canine?!'

'Bella, I-'

'Do not even start, Jacob Black. Go away.'

I whimpered.

'Go away. And never come back.'

I started to sob, and Alice held me close.

'It's okay, Nessie. He's gone now.'

And for some reason, that made me sob even harder.


	8. Change

**New chappie. Just a short one, like the last. A bit of a filler, really.**

**I'm gonna end it soon, hehe. (:**

**Leah POV.**

_And it's a sad picture  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets  
What you wanted again  
You know it's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history  
And you're getting sick of it._

I really should be used to this by now, being left alone.

I mean, come on, what do I have on Emily or the freakin' mutant spawn?

Nothing.

No-one.

It's funny how people really can't see how I'm feeling.

I don't hide it that well, do I?

Well, I bet they've just stopped bothering with me now.

Actually, I bet they did that a long time ago.

A million thoughts and emotions are rushing through my head right now; I can't make sense of any of them.

Pain.

Loss.

Grief.

Anger.

Loneliness.

I'm here again, alone. The freaky girl werewolf. The genetic dead end. The Bitch.

Is there a flashing neon sign above me that says 'Jerks wanted'?!

Because that is the attention I seem to be getting.

Except, this thing with Jake… It wasn't just a fling.

I actually felt something, a spark.

I love him.

But I never told him.

I love him.

But he's gone back to her.

I love him.

He doesn't love me.

I bet he has everything now; a perfect house, perfect girlfriend, perfect family. No need for me now.

I hope he's happy now.

Happy with what he has.

But also what he's lost.

I'll just lie here again, and wait for fate to find me.

But surprisingly, it wasn't fate that found me.

It was someone else.

She took a cautious, but still graceful step towards me.

'Leah, I-'

'Save it. I don't need it.'

'Look, just give me a chance!' Her voice rose and she blushed. 'I just mean, well. I wanted to say that, well…'

'Just spit it out, Renesmee.' I said, sarcastically.

'I wanted to say that I'm happy for you. Both of you. Together.'

Her words came out as a mush, but I got her drift.

'I don't think there's any need for that, I mean-'

'He chose you.' She stated.

I put on my best poker face, but my pulse was racing. Was this true?

'…And I just want him to happy. That's all.'

And with that, she walked away.

'Ness, I-' I stuttered. 'I mean, erm. Thank-you.'

I sighed.

'I mean it.'

She smiled, and flitted away.

I returned her smile, and lay there, at peace.

**Thanks for reading! (:**

**Reviews are lovely! Thanks to those lovely people who review a lot of chapters; you make my day. A lot. (:**


	9. Chasing Ghosts

**Just a short filler chapter, Nessie's POV.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! (:**

**They make my day. :D**

_Been chasing a ghost that doesn't exist  
It's haunting my soul, I'm scared and alone  
Been running away, no way to resolve  
How did I get here, how can I get home?_

I hope he's happy now, I really do.

Now I really do know why people say that, if you love someone, you must let them go.

I never thought it would happen to me,

I thought I'd be happy, with Jake, for forever.

I suppose not, now.

My heart is being torn in two, slowly a part at a time, every time I think of them together.

But, if he's happy, I'm happy, right?

I sure hope so.

That's the only reason I have let this pass me by.

I know that, even though we're not in love, we do love each other.

Jake will always be there for me; he still is _mine._

But if Leah's there for him, then maybe there's someone out there for me.

A perfect match, two pieces ready to form together, that's what we'll be.

But weren't Jacob and I supposed to be like that?

Is there someone for me?

Will I always be second-best?

So many questions, so few answers.

But, only one matters.

Will I ever be happy?

**Poor Nessie. ;)**

**& next chapter may be a while-ish, I've got a quite a few things on;**

**Sorry guys! (:**


	10. Ave Maria

**Second-last chapter, guys! (:**

**I didn't want to drag it on too far, to risk it getting boring.**

**Jacob POV. (:**

_I found heaven on earth  
you were my last, my first  
and then here this voice inside__,  
Ave Maria_

That was it; I'd really gone and ruined it now.

I took my boiling anger out on the forest surrounding me, breaking the stupid trees, pretending they were Edward, Bella, the blonde psycho, Alice and……me.

I was the real Monster here.

I'd broken two girl's hearts, and for what?

Neither of them wanted me any more.

I stumbled on, not even bothering to phase, when I first caught her scent.

I cursed inwardly- how much does fate hate me?!

Cautiously, I stepped forwards and waited for Leah to start shrieking at me.

But she didn't.

I stared, puzzled. Wasn't she angry with me? I mean, I'd just gone to the bloodsuckers house and-

'Hey Jake.' Her smiling voice cut into my thoughts, the voice that I'd been missing.

'Leah.' I breathed, before her lips crushed mine in a warm embrace.

We carried on like that for a few minutes, until I pulled away.

She stared at me, puzzled.

'Aren't you mad at me?' I said quickly, before she kissed me once again.

'Could I ever stay mad at you, Jacob Black?' She asked, slyly.

'Most certainly, Leah Clearwater.' And I pressed my lips to her forehead softly.

I pulled her down and lay there, her curled into me once again.

'I love you Leah.' I stated.

'I know.' She smiled, complacent.

Chuckling, I caressed her face with my hand.

Then she did what I least expected.

Sitting up, her expression suddenly became serious.

'Jake, I just wanted to say, erm. Just, thank-you.'

My expression betrayed my confusion, and she explained.

'Just, that you chose me over her! You've broken centuries of tradition just for me! And well, you've helped me find what I need, and more. You've found who I really am. And I really, truly do love you for it.'

She smiled a weak smile, her eyes downcast, unsure.

I lifted her chin, and kissed her.

'As I love you too.'

'Forever?'

'Forever.' I promised, and sealed our fate with a kiss.

**Awww, sweet. ;)**

**Thank you for reading! (:**

**Please review, or risk being 'one of those sad people that read stories but don't review.'**

**(my friend's words, not mine!)**

**Hehee. (:**


	11. You Found Me

**Last chapter! (:**

**Pure fluff, hehe.**

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me._

I had no idea that anything in my life could be as perfect as that moment.

Everything was out in the open now; no secrets or untruths, just each other.

We just lay there for a while, content in each other's arms.

And then the rain began to fall.

The first drop fell on my nose and I giggled; I was so shocked at the sound that I gasped.

There had never been a time that I was this happy, not for a long time.

It was starting to fall heavier now, a soft, rhythmic pattering.

Jacob smoothed my sodden hair and kissed my forehead, smiling.

I lay back into the warmth of Jacob's arms.

'Emily always liked the rain.' I thought aloud.

'Why?' Jake chuckled.

'Well, I don't know. She thought it was… romantic, you know? Like kissing in the rain, dancing in the rain, proposing in the rain… She watches too many movies.'

He chuckled again, shaking his head.

I started to quietly croon a melody that I knew was unfamiliar to Jacob.

I smiled at his puzzled expression, and carried on.

He was watching me intently, as I sang louder.

_Feeling like you got no place to run  
I can be your shelter 'til it's done  
We can make this last forever  
So please don't stop the rain_

A flicker of amusement crossed his face as I was suddenly pulled up to my feet.

My confusion obviously showed, as Jake explained.

'Well, we've kissed in the rain, so why shouldn't we dance?'

I laughed, and swatted his arm playfully.

'So, Miss Clearwater, may I have this dance?' He bowed, winking at me.

'Why, certainly, Mr. Black.' I laughed once again, as we started to circle slowly.

I began to sing again, enjoying myself too much to care.

He spun me around, and we waltzed until we collapsed onto the floor, holding each other once again.

_Yeah I know you just can't stand it  
when things don't go your way  
but we've got no control _

_Over what happens anyway_

'So, was that romantic enough for you, my dear?' He asked, teasingly.

'Well,' I deliberated, smirking, 'Maybe….'

He silenced me with another kiss, and who was I to protest?

'Everyone will be wondering where we are…' I started.

'Do you really want to go back?' Jacob asked, with confusion all over his face.

'No.' I grinned impishly, and we carried on.

It was a while later when the darkness fell, leaving us under the watchful eyes of the chandelier of stars above us.

'I love you,' he murmured.

'As do I.' I answered

'You're so perfect, Leah.'

'No, you're perfect,' I joked.

'We're perfect together.' He stated, and I smiled.

'Now, that I can agree with.'

I sat there, leaning against him, when I realised how, well… beautiful he was.

His russet skin glowed in the moonlight, and his thick jet-black lashes framed his dark eyes perfectly.

He saw me looking and watched my eyes wonder at every small detail on his face.

'Well, we've kissed in the rain, danced in the rain, it's just the proposing left to do….' He smiled.

'And I will hold you too that.' I kissed him, and my soul finally felt whole.

We'd been through a lot, and now we were finally together.

Nothing really mattered now.

I had him and he had me; we need each other.

So now we'll carry on into our own perfect piece of forever.

**I'm actually sad it's over! ;)**

**Reviews are much appreciated; please don't be mean if you didn't like that ending!**

**& thankyouthankyouthankyou to everyone who reviewed!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	12. Song List

where were you? – the fray

look after you – the fray

invisible – taylor swift

hallelujah – paramore

low – kelly Clarkson

daddy's eyes – the killers

call the police – james morrison

change – taylor swift

chasing ghosts – alesha dixon

ave maria – beyoncé

you found me – kelly Clarkson

&

please don't stop the rain – james morrison


End file.
